Task Force Databank
'Introduction to the 8th ETF:' “In all endeavors to be that which we should be, and to never fail.” The 8th Expeditionary Task Force was created with the enterprising spirit of the old Deep Space Exploration Fleets but tempered to the reality faced by the Federation. Formed under the command of Admiral Kenneth Travan, and a core of deep space exploration veterans, the 8th has already marked itself as a model for the entire ETF concept put into action. The 8th is one of twenty ETF's authorized by Starfleet command to begin trial operations for long term viability of the operational concept. The primary focus of the 8th ETF is to be prepared for whatever they may be called upon to do for the Federation. Wither it be combat patrols near the front lines, assisting the diplomatic corps in negotiations, or exploring the unknown in deep space; no mission is beyond the scope of the 8th. To that end the 8th Expeditionary Task Force is always looking for good officers to join our ranks, no matter their specialty or career path. Facing the unknown requires the full breadth of knowledge and experience to be found among the many diverse officers of Starfleet. 'The Expeditionary Task Force Concept:' The purpose of the Expeditionary Task Force is to undertake operations that normally would require the independent operation capability of a full fleet, but do not require the sheer number of ships a fleet would deploy, nor the logistical chain to support them. The ETF is an economy of force organization, and often dubbed a 'Pocket Fleet'. It is the 'Multiple Mission - Independent Operation' capability that sets the Expeditionary Task Force apart, emphasizing flexibility and adaptability to any number of potential situations or mission assignments. They are organized to be able to handle the full range of fleet operations (combat, exploration, scientific investigation, humanitarian relief, diplomatic contact, search and rescue, and other duties expected of Starfleet) but in a force size better suited to mobility and sustainability in Deep Space. The operational purpose of the ETF is to be able to be rapidly deployed into an objective sector of space and operate independently in a self sustaining manner on mission until such a time as the mission objectives are complete, or the force is relieved. Wither this is an exploration and survey mission into unexplored Deep Space, a combat patrol deep behind enemy lines, or responding rapidly to a devastating natural disaster, it is the purpose of the ETF to accomplish. Starfleet Command considers the ETF concept one that may prove itself to be the next single most important force structure after the Fleet. 'The 8th ETF Command Structure' The Task Force operates under a 'simplified' command hierarchy: There are Flag and Non-Flag Command Officers who undertake the command and control responsibilities for running the Task Force and it's Operations. Flag Command Officers: The Task Force “Flag” Command Element {8-Flag(s)} is composed of 3 Flag Officers (and never more than 3): The Task Force Commanding Officer (8-Alpha), Currently: Rear Admiral Vaughn Albern The Task Force Executive Officer (8-Beta), Currently: Commodore Koskla Dpoda The Task Force Operations Officer (8-Gamma), Currently: Commodore Andrew Shepherd These officers hold the ranks of Vice Admiral, Rear Admiral, or Commodore as befitting their experience, status, and general threat of being air locked. 8-Flags are also the only ones who may hold the ranks of Admiral or Commodore within the 8th ETF. 8-Flags hold full authority to issue orders to the entire Task Force and constitute the highest end of the 8th's Chain of Command. This includes, but not limited to: the authority to order a deployment or recall of Task Force ships, to enact or redact Task Force Regulations, to appoint or relieve officers of a command, promote or demote an officer, decorate or discipline an officer for their conduct, and other such actions as deemed necessary for maintaining the Task Force. Non-Flag Command Officers: The Task Force “Non-Flag” Command Element (8-Capt.) is composed of appointed Fleet Captains. The Task Force Fleet Captains always holds the rank of Captain, but is clearly recognized for their depth of experience or capability beyond others who may hold the same rank. They are designated as a “Fleet” or “Senior” Captain. (Sometimes they are colloquially known as “5-pipers”, a reference to the fact they “should” wear 5 pips rather than standard 4 of a Captain) The Fleet Captains are normally assigned a command considered to be of such importance as to require the most seasoned and trusted officers in the Task Force to undertake. Commands such as Remora Station, The New Romulus support mission, or a survey flotilla being sent into Deep Space. They are also often employed to command more temporary elements to undertake specific operations. Fleet Captains hold command authority over their assigned commands within the scope of their issued orders (from the 8-Flags). Officers assigned to a Fleet Captain's command are expected to obey orders issued from the 8-Capt and respect the chain of command thusly through them. An 8-Capt, however, doesn't hold command authority beyond the scope of their assigned command or mission orders. More about ranks in the 8th : Rank: Types and Understanding Fleet Ranks in the 8th ETF IC Ranks of the 8th ETF Knowledge Base